Lethal Love
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: In the year 2025, Kagome kept having strange dreams of a past life...with Sesshoumaru? Why is she dreaming all of this? What does this have to do with her? Oh him for the matter..


-1Kagome: Alright! This is the new deemed author! Kagome!

Pink: Hai, one of my equals…

Tai: Hey, what about me?

Sesshy: We weren't the one who had a break to think of their own ideas…or so that person says…

Pink: And then you blame it on Alice? And then insult Goths! Do you know how long I was a goth!

Kags: You aren't goth?

Pink: NOO! I was until…

Alice: Was?

Pink: Remember last year…

Alice: No I mean when'd you stop…?

Pink: What do you mean…?

Alice: You don't look like you stopped…or act for that matter…

Pink: I was acting like a happy maniac all last week! I uh… hung with the preps!

Alice: That, is a bigass lie…You wouldn't hang out with the preps if you were paid to…and last week is a lie also…you haven't smiled for a while…or paid attention either…just like Sesshoumaru…paying attention but your not… (Walks into the kitchen)

Pink: I know… (stares at the wall, zoning out)

Tai: phew…

Pink: (snaps out of it) AND YOU!

Tai: Shit…please don't still be mad…

Pink: Oh…I'm not mad…

Tai: Thank Kami! -.-

Pink: Sesshoumaru! I think you have a new training buddy!

Sesshy: Oh really now…(grins)

Tai: Oh no…I thought you weren't mad!

Pink: I'm not…I'M INFURIATED!

Alice: (drinking red bull) This crap ain't give no wings

Kags: It's to get people to buy the drink, idiot…

Pink: Ah, Kagome! You're the only one who can relate to me!

Tai:O.OI APOLOGIZED!

Pink: I DON'T CARE!

Alice: I don't care if you don't! I don't care if you don't! I don't care if you don't care!

Tai: -.-… What she said!

Pink: It's a song!

Tai: Do I care? Queer...

Pink: Sesshoumaru! It's training time!

Sesshy: And what if I-

Pink: Bye by-

Sesshy: WAIT! (Grabs Tai and runs out the room into the dojo)

Tai: NOOOoooo…

Pink: Ah, I see he's learned from his previous obedience problems…he…heh…

Alice: Hmm?

Pink: Oh nothing, we just did a little story…(smirks at Kagome) (Kagome smirks back) maybe I should post it…?

Alice: Okay…well now since it's the three of us…and my red bull is finished…lets start this new story…

Kags: The story line is original, Just some reference to some certain things…but the story line is pure original…

Pink: And I-

Alice: we know…

Pink: It's rude to interrupt, I-

Kags: Interrupt what?

Pink: The disclaimer! I d-

Alice: What disclaimer?

Pink: next one to interrupt faces my hidden wrath…

(room goes silent)

Pink: Good…I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters! I own the pretty servant…and this-

Alice: No you don't…

Pink: THAT'S IT! (fire in eyes) (stomps over to Alice)

Alice: Never gonna catch me…(runs)

Pink: …-.-…(follows)

Kags: Well, now I guess to tell you this stories format is between points of view, mine, Sesshoumaru's, and all. Well procede to the intro…(looks out the window to see Alice running and Pink behind her and Tai bloody on a tree…) (sighs)

Intro: What led to this all

_In the year 2025, the group, 'Deadly Angels' was formed by total accident. It has been rumored that we had a past life and our group was the Inu-gumi but… that has nothing to do with this…I hope… I, Kagome Higurashi, a high summoner…in training…, accidentally set a half-demon free called Inuyasha, from a sacred tree called 'The God Tree'. Shippo, the second member of the group, joined our team after his parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers and he looked up to me as a motherly figure. Later in a village, Miroku joined after I interfered with him trying to kill Inuyasha. And then there was Sango, the last member of our group, it was due to Miroku we encountered her, and it was intentionally accidental… _

_As you know I am a high summoner, and I have to wear these gaudy kimono's that are layered and so hard to breath in… my personal idol is Yuna, who is now with the Gullwings, but that doesn't matter, she is still my idol. Miroku is an aeon guardian, which means he, like me wears traditional clothes, and he is referred to as a monk. They are the same but the difference is guardians travel more than a monk. Sango is a demon exterminator, and even though she is in our group, I bet if she had to she would slay Inuyasha… I bet she would… Shippo is a Kitsune, I am training him though, into becoming a youkai gunner, simply meaning that he can transfer his youkai abilities into a gun and preserve more energy. _

_Inuyasha has a full-demon brother, Sesshoumaru, the drop-dead gorgeous, hottie, lethal…I could go on forever Taiyoukai, Demon Lord, of the west. What a coincidence…were stranded in the wild somewhere in the west… Don't get me wrong I love Inuyasha, just as brotherly love though… But Sesshoumaru, I don't know… Recently I've been having weird dreams but there just dreams… Sesshoumaru travels with Rin, a cute little girl, she looks like she's 12 now, when I last saw her which was like a month ago…and he also travels with this ugly thing called Jaken… I think he's gay… Anyway.._

_We, one of the most feared and most helpful Shikon no Tama hunters, Deadly Angels, are stranded on this stupid forest and its Inuyasha's night meaning the night he turns human. So were stuck here…our only hope…Sesshoumaru…the chances of that happening…is the chances of me ever not calling Jaken gay…a negative 100000…. Or more…_

Chapter 1: It Was A Dark and Stormy Visitor…

We are sitting by this campfire that Sango made with her lighter and some logs, she doesn't smoke but she carries it with her anyway… Occasionally Inuyasha's eyes would lock with mine and it would stay that way for a while… Other times we stared at the sky, sunset, or river nearby..

"Kagome, how are we gonna get to Inuyasha's forest if he's in his human form?" Shippo asked. "Shut up, shorty…" Inuyasha said laying on a tree. He had on his normal outfit, a light blue vest, and black baggy pants with a special gunner belt which on one side held a gun, made just to work like his sword, on the other side of the belt, which were both on his side. Shippo on the other hand, had on his traditional clothes (the ones he wears in Inuyasha) due to the fact that we were on a vacation. "This is all your fault Inuyasha!" Shippo said. "Cram it okay!" Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

"He's right, if you never shot that guard we wouldn't be here, the lands would have never been destroyed, and we could have avoided that war we were almost caught in." Miroku said. He was also wearing his traditional clothes with his staff by his side, and his hair out a little bit lower than his shoulders. "I didn't know he was a spy! Even though, I protected the people!" Inuyasha said. "Yeah, by what? Taking their lives? Now your starting to sound like Sesshoumaru!" Sango said.

As if a portal was there, Rin, his ward, ran out of the forest giggling and stop right next to Shippo. She had on a black mini skirt with a pink tube top, her hair was down, middle back length, and she had on sneakers. "Shippo-chan!" She screamed. "Rin!" Shippo screamed. Then he walked out. He had on casual clothes. He wore a white shirt with black baggy jeans with his sword on one side and his gun on the other, just like Inuyasha except his belt had a crescent moon on it and it was black and red.

"_As my intended, you shall stick by my side, am I understood Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said_

"_Yes, Love" A woman who looked like me said._

I quickly put my hand on my forehead, snapping out of whatever I was in. It was weird. I keep having those flashbacks. Me and him…like a previous life or something…but that's just rumors or I was losing her mind…slowly… Then in a second, cold golden eyes were in front of my face. I gasped and said the first thing that came to my mind. "Can I help you, Sessho?", I said before I mentally slapped myself. Then his eyes seemed glazed for a while, then they were flashing, then back to their normal cold state. Maybe he was having these weird dreams too…? Then the next thing I know, I feel a gun to my throat, a soft grip, that looked hard from their view so I played along…since after all this was Sesshoumaru's grip I was in.

I winced in fake pain and he knew it, but oddly enough he didn't make the pain real… "Inuyasha, I will lead you out of these woods on one condition…" He said. My heart almost stopped when I heard his voice. So I do like him…how far can I get with him…I wonder… "What's that?" He said getting up and everyone following him. "I require the miko for as long as I please" He said. Now I knew I had to be blushing. Either that or my heart beat increased. Either way I knew he noticed, he tightened his grip then loosed it once again. "Deal…" Inuyasha said. Now I knew I was blushing, I could feel it. Rin smiled brightly and then asked if Shippo could come and as he nodded her and Shippo did a little happy dance. Sango on the other hand, was beating the crap out of Inuyasha and Miroku was out cold.

"Come." He said as he let his grip go but quick enough grabbed my bag and then my wrist and continued to walk east. They all followed him and I was happy Jaken wasn't there! Yay! Soon enough we were at Inuyasha's forest when I felt myself be picked up and I was blushing, again, and Rin and Shippo were hover skating when she pressed a button on her sneakers and Shippo held on tightly as they went up and were hovering next to me and Sesshoumaru. As we neared I fell asleep, dreaming another dream of a past me and Sesshoumaru…

I was thinking about what I was going to do about those stupid dreams I kept having… Associating me with that miko woman? I'd need to get to the bottom of this and for that, I needed her so after Rin and I finished our amusement park visit, we looked for them and I got what I wanted, the miko. She blushes a lot… And right now she's sleeping in my arms… We stopped once in my lands on a garden field and rested there for the night. As I sat down with Kagome in my arms, my sword pulsed and soon enough I saw shat she was dreaming, exactly what I was…and we were both watching next to each other what happened. It seemed I could also hear her thoughts…She cares deeply for me…Maybe I should give her a run for her money…Yes that was what I would do…I just hope I don't actually fall in love with her. It seems my former person did and had no emotionless mask…I love my mask…

As I woke up I looked right into golden ones, they were dazed and I could see every emotion running through his mind. Love, concern, hope and shock was the four that caught my attention…Then I twitched adjusting myself and then felt his grip tighten. He was still dazed so how… Then he closed his eyes and moved closer towards me. I felt his lips brush mine and then he pulled back. Was he dazed? Or was he deep in thought…about…me? No way… I cant control myself…maybe just one kiss…I saw his cold eyes back and decided this was the perfect time…no…it wasn't…he was his killer self…I guess I should get up. As I was getting up his grip let go a little bit too quick and I ended up kissing him accidentally…His lips feel soft! And…I was blushing again…I think I saw a little blush on his face. Oh God I'm hallucinating again. It was midnight and here we were. Rin and Shippo slept around the campfire…warmth…I need warmth…I shivered and sat back down on his lap and put his arms around my body and leaned on his shoulders. I relaxed after realizing he really didn't mind, as long as I was warm… crap! I gotta go piss! I got up and started running around. Looking for the best place to relieve myself. Then I felt his grip around me again.

"What? Have I troubled you?" He asked. I blushed and shook my head. "I have to relieve myself!" I said blushing. Then the next seconds I was at a stadium. 'Luca stadium!' My eyes widened. Yuna was here! Yay! I pecked Sesshoumaru on the cheek and I don't know if he growled or purred but they both sounded full of emotion. I ran into the bathroom and sighed.

While I washed my hands three girls I noticed were chatting by the hand drier. I went to dry my hands and gasped. "Y-Yuna!" I said. She looked at me and waved. I walked out the bathroom with a big smile. I just saw my idol! And she waved. Then I walked passed Sesshoumaru, and far into the forest. Then I screamed. "AHHH YAY! MY LIFE IS ALMOST COMPLETE!" I screamed as I laughed and twirled around in the grass. Sesshoumaru grabbed by hand as I was about to fall hard on my face. "Arigato!" I said. He just nodded then we were back at the field in a couple of seconds again. 'Luca Stadium…' "Sesshoumaru?" I asked. "Hmm?" He said. "If your Lord of the West…does that mean you spoke with Yuna before?" I asked.

He just nodded and pulled me into his lap as I gave an eep and we fell into the grass. I was blushing again. "Woman do you like blushing or is it a habit?" He asked. I just felt more embarrassed. Then I remembered some stuff from the dreams I had and tried it. I got up and imitated the girl who looked like me and put my hands on my hips then I had an emotionless mask on also. 'Ah feels nice no wonder he uses it often…' I said. "Do you want to anger me?" I asked. He stood up and walked over towards me. "Yes, please show me your anger summoner…" He said. "Now I wish you were my aeon so I could summon you!" I said. He just smirked and then pushed me. I was about to ask but I fell into a hot spring. "Seems someone needs a bath.." he said smirking and then walking off.

I just took my anger out on a tree and took off all my clothes. After I took my bath…compliments of ice lord himself…I got out and put on my undergarments. I didn't really want to wear all the parts of my Kimono so I got an idea. After a few snips and trims I had myself a bow on my hair, and a nice non layered kimono. It was nice and I clapped to myself. Then I heard bushes. I left my weapons with Sesshoumaru! Crap! I shrieked as I saw a tiger pounce towards me and then saw a white blur then the tiger was split in half. Who was that…I looked around. Then I saw it, Sesshoumaru, his eyes were red, blood red… and he was coming towards me, walking!

Now saying I was scared was an understatement… Then I was pinned up to a tree, and he was growling. Thinking of all the options, I decided to do the unexpected well, to him anyway. "What wrong?" I asked in my best inu youkai. I took it in middle school…thank Kami for my obsession with the feudal era! "Want mate" He replied. Kami, why aren't you on my side today… "I am human!" I said again. I was good in inu youkai. "Who?" He asked. IF he asks who…that means he's under the influence of his inner inu… great… just great.. "Kagome!" I said. "Summoner good mate!" He said. Then I decided to drop the inu youkai thinking of ways to snap him out of it. I was too late, he kissed me and I melted in his touch. He held me in an embrace when I had an idea.

"Summoner wants Sesshoumaru!" I said in inu youkai. "This Sesshoumaru" He replied in inu youkai. "No, I want Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru!" I said. "Look at me…" He said in inu. When I looked up, his eyes were their normal golden orbs. He let go and turned to walk away. I grabbed his wrist. "Mate?" I asked in Inu youkai. Then his eyes were red again as he approached me. "I angered you?" I asked. He didn't respond. He just licked my neck. His loving, warm tongue on my neck… I couldn't help but moan. Then he smirked and left. I just stood there for a while… I thought I heard him whisper for life but that was probably my imagination… 'I doubt it' I heard a voice in my head. 'AHH! I'm losing my mind!' I said. 'No summoner, I have linked our minds..' the reply was. 'Great…now I cant think personal stuff…' I thought. 'First part of courting, being able to trust…' I heard again. 'Since when did you court summoner, a human summoner none the less?' I thought. 'How do you know inu youkai?' He asked. 'I learned most at my school…' I said.

'Liar' was my response. 'Huh?' I said. 'I've had the same dreams..' my reply. 'Ah I forgot, killers don't talk much…' I thought. 'Watch it..' He said. I finally made it to the camp and the kids were ready and hovering ahead of us. 'On' I heard. I hopped on his back and then we were off. I could feel his hands on my ass… 'Hentai..' I thought. 'Gomen' he thought. Then I did a little snooping in his mind while he was heading for the castle. 'Who do you like?' I thought. 'deadly women' he thought back. 'I am deadly?' He asked. 'You are bound to die…' He thought. 'Hey! I can kick your ass in a matter of seconds!' I thought to him. 'Really? Sure…' He thought. 'We will look for the Shikon shards when I am done training you, questions?' He asked. 'Who declared you ruler of my life?' I asked. 'Oh, I was born with this, dear' He thought. 'Was dear in a loving manner or sarcastic?' I thought. 'Since when do you care so much about me…' He asked.

'Uh…' I thought. I looked up ahead. 'O look! Were almost here!' I thought. 'Bye!' I said as I decided to stop thinking to him, which I just learned impossible after I thought for a while and saw him gleaming at me. 'How long have I loved you…ah…since that time with Sounga…or later…my love…my lethal… handsome…sexy…love… ah sadly its only my imagination that you return my feelings…' I thought to myself. 'Wow, that was deep…' I heard. Then I started blushing, blushing, 'You! You were listening!' I thought. 'Like I said, trust…' He thought as we arrived. Rin and Shippo hovered into the castle grounds as Sesshoumaru ran with me. 'He may be lethal…but hes my lethal hottie!' I thought. 'My, arent we possessive' I heard.

'You seriously need to stop listening to my thoughts…' I thought. 'Hmm..' was my reply. 'Hey!' I thought. I didn't get a reply. I still didn't learn my lesson though. 'I miss him already! Crap now this has reached obsession…now how to avoid him….without getting killed…' I thought. 'Its impossible' I heard. 'Yeah, your right…hey! Wait! Your back?' I thought. 'I was never gone…' he thought as he set me down. "You, get a room ready next to mine, I do not want what is mine treated poorly, listen to her well, I have things I must attend to" He said as he left. 'Never leave me…' I thought. 'Hmm..' I heard again. I walked out to the garden and sat there. Thinking…in a whisper, trying to escape Sesshoumaru hearing my thoughts… "Inuyasha you cold arrogant baka teme!" I whispered. Soon enough I was crying…

"Seems like just yesterday…you were a part of me… I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong… Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right, unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong….now I can't breathe…now I cant sleep…im bearly hanging on…" I sand then I thought the rest. 'Here I am! Once again! I'm torn into pieces! Can't deny it! Can't pretend! Just thought you were the one! Broken up! Deep inside! But you wont get to see the tears I cry! Behind these hazel eyes' I thought before I was interrupted. 'You are sad…Inuyasha…?' I heard. I was crying and he heard no reply… The next thing I'm crying into someone's chest. But who cares? I don't…

What caused these sudden changes in my person? I don't know…maybe it was the inu youkai thing…or maybe I'm starting to lose myself…I can't love a human can I? But her thoughts… It had my head spinning… She is full of emotions… hmm… I'll try… I can love a human… I just show affections to her as much as I can…and I still am myself. She had been singing along with Behind These Hazel Eyes since I brought her inside to cry on my bed, in my room… 'How would you like to form a new group' I thought to her. 'Nani? Seriously? Who? How!' She responded. 'Yes…seriously…we can pick up your friends…get an airship…you can come to my meeting tonight, you shall be as Lady of the West' I told her. 'Will it be boring?' She asked. 'Depends…' I said. A servant came in and knocked on the door. 'Control…' I thought. "Enter!" Kagome said seriously but inwardly she was laughing. "It is dinner" The servant said. "Thank you, Nara" I said. Kagome was almost pale.

'You thought I would add ku on didn't you…' I thought. She nodded. 'That my dear, is feudal era things…' I thought to her and then picked her up and went to the dining halls. We went inside and she was about to sit on my left, like a close friend and I pulled her wrist and she went to the right. I sat down after she was seated and she looked at the food. I sipped my tea and she was about to dig in but then I saw her eat normally, thank Kami. After we ate I showed her to the conference courts. We walked in and every one was there. 'AHH! LADY YUNA!' She thought, 'You are over obsessing her' I told her. As they all bowed and then sat down I nodded and we sat next to each other. "This is Lady Kagome, the new lady of the West" I said. Then they all bowed to her. She looked flustered and she bowed back. 'You may go with the other ladies, ill do the introduction's later..' I told her. Once she saw Yuna get up, she got up and they walked out together…now I was stuck with 8 other lords…4 major and 4 secondary…oh joy…

"Yuna, I am a huge fan!" I said. She just giggled. "Well I didn't expect to be that popular." She said. "Actually you're my role model, I am supposed to be a high summoner in training but I believe that we should follow the heart rather than be dictated to." I said. "You are going to be a good friend, Kagome" She told me. We walked around for a while. She was really nice, and we became friends quickly. She even gave me her extra garment grid and told me it was out of beta. So now the meeting's over and I'm in Sessho's room, on his bed, in my pajama's and under his covers. Soon enough I feel someone licking my neck. I didn't even bother to look up "Sesshoumaru, your suppose to be a lethal killer!" I said. "All killers are lethal Kagome…" He replied then he bit down. I winced and started crying. He licked up the blood and then my tears. I saw his warm, intense gaze directed to me and only me. Then I felt dizzy, and everything went black…

As she passed out, I smiled, an all out smile and went to bed, with my arms wrapped around her beautiful body, that is now a changed. She was finally mine, and mine alone… Now the only thing is to hunt the shards so we can live in peace….

Kag: That was a way to fast pace there!

Pink: Yeah! But who typed after the intro?

Alice: I did..

Pink: You are not typing the first chapter for any of the stories this was way to quick

Alice: I'm an impatient girl…

Kags: Ugh…

Alice: I will on one condition…

Pink: You'll stop how? I'll do anything

Alice: Let me say it…

Pink: (sighs) whatever…

Alice: Read and review…

Kags: Pink?

Pink: Nani?

Kags: You already wrote the first chapter for the sequal…

Pink: Uh…well…

Alice: and you call me impatient…

Pink: Its not the sequel! It was something I typed when I was bored….

Kags: Yah and your in love with Naraku…

Pink: O.O

Alice: You are!

Pink: Miro-kun…

Alice: YOU LIKE THE PERVERT!

Kags: Ah! This is funnier then Sango and Miroku!

Pink: (blushes) NO! I meant I'd rather like Miroku…

Alice: hmm.. (calls Miroku on cell phone) wait…this is private stuff people…Ja!


End file.
